The 19th annual American Urological Association Foundation/Society for Basic Urologic Research (AUA Foundation/SBUR) Summer Research Conference (SRC) will be held on July 16-17, 2011. The topic of the 2011 conference will be "Aging and Urologic Diseases." The meeting will be held at the AUA Headquarters in Linthicum, Maryland near the Thurgood Marshall BWI Airport. The Summer Research Conference benefits from the synergy of new investigators and successful senior researchers in a comfortable, informal setting. The co-chair and primary investigator for the meeting, Tomas Griebling, MD, has served a secretary of the Geriatric Urological Society. The other co-chairs, Jill Macoska, PhD and Philipp Dahm, MD, and the members of the Program Committee and faculty are leaders in the fields of basic science and health services research in scientific fields associated with geriatrics such as prostate cancer, lower urinary tract function/dysfunction, molecular biology, and urinary incontinence. The meeting is organized into a keynote lecture, four main sessions, and one workshop on NIH funding and research information. George Drach, MD has been invited to deliver the keynote address. The four sessions are "Common Urologic Conditions in Aging", Common Geriatric Syndromes", "Health Services and Outcomes Research" and "Basic Sciences in Aging Research", and Translational Research and the Future". A workshop is planned for young investigators to learn about career mentoring and process leading to independent research funding. Networking opportunities will exist throughout the meeting including a meeting dinner between the two days. Scientific and program officers from the National Institutes of Health National Institute of Aging, National Institute of Diabetes &Digestive &Kidney Diseases, and the National Cancer Institute have been invited to attend and participate in the meeting. This meeting will promote the development and future success of new urologic research investigators and establishing a foundation for collaborative research efforts. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In 2011, the American Urological Association (AUA) Foundation and the Society for Basic Urologic Research will offer a Summer Research Conference, entitled "Aging and Urologic Diseases". This conference will bring together new investigators and outstanding successful senior researchers in a small, informal meeting to allow maximum interactions and opportunity for advancement of urology research in areas associated with geriatric urology. The information shared during this meeting is expected to assist in translating basic and clinical research to practical application. The connections made during the meeting are expected to stimulate research collaborations and promote this exciting area of research to the next generation of investigators. The focus of the meeting is consistent with the mission of the National Institutes of Health;in particular research supported by the National Institute of Aging and the National Institute of Diabetes &Digestive &Kidney Diseases, especially in the development and future success of new urologic research investigators.